Distribution cabinets are required in order to ensure structured wiring for the construction of optical waveguide cable networks. Splicing cassettes are subunits of distribution cabinets. One requirement to which optical waveguide distribution cabinets are subject is that the maximum number of components and wiring can be fitted with a high packing density.
The present-day standard for optical waveguide distribution cabinets is based on so-called 19-inch distribution cabinets with a physical depth of 600 millimeters. If the physical depth of the distribution cabinet needs to be reduced, for example to a physical depth of 300 millimeters, then problems occur with the structured wiring, in particular with regard to arranging the splicing cassettes in a space-saving manner in the distribution cabinet.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel splicing cassette management system for an optical waveguide distribution cabinet, which allows structured wiring even when the physical depth of the distribution cabinet is reduced.
This problem is solved by a splicing cassette management system for an optical waveguide distribution cabinet having the features shown and described herein.